


Rosegold

by palmangels



Category: South Park
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmangels/pseuds/palmangels
Summary: “I think I really want to kiss you.”
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Rosegold

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little story based on the song I met Sarah in the bathroom until I finish the other work I’m writing

“Craig tell me how you met that dude you’re always talking about?”

“Alright let me tell this story, I met this boy at a party. Really cute boy. You know those clips that you put in your hair at Walmart, the colorful one? Yea he was wearing those. Gorgeous makeup, pretty clothes he was like an Instagram model. He was one of those boys” 

Craig was sitting on the couch. Tweek, right next to him was leaning on his shoulder. The best of the music around them was so loud they could feel the rhythm in their chest. 

Tweek likes to smoke, but he was scared of drinking because his parents had told him a story about a drunk driver that was ingrained into his memory so he never took the chance. He was kind of shy, but had a lot of friends and was social at times. 

“Hey Craig” 

“Yea wassup?” 

“Ya’know I really like hanging out with you.”

“Aw, I like hanging out with you too.”

“I think I really want to kiss you.” 

“Oh really?” 

“But I don’t want to scare you.” 

“Oh no it’s cool.” 

Tweek got up and grabbed Craig’s hand, taking him into the bathroom. The colorful lights beaming down on them. Rosegold tints bouncing off of Tweeks cheeks.

Everyone was drinking and dancing, the smell of alcohol penetrated every room in the house.

Tweek closed bathroom door behind them, pinning Craig against the wall. 

“Are you sure you want to kiss? This is kind of crazy.” Craig asked.

“I just want to go baby, I don’t want to take it slow.” 

Tweek leaned in and closed the space between the two of them. Standing on his tip toes to meet with Craig’s height. 

And with a face like Tweek’s, how could he say no?


End file.
